Gurista Productions Shipment
thumb|Guristas LogoVorkommen: LowSec (Stufen 1-3), NullSec (Stufe 4) Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: 'Guristas-Produktverschiffung ''Gurista Productions Shipment ist eine Eskalation; sie kann im LowSec Komplex Gurista Outpost (Guristas-Außenposten) ausgelöst werden. Wie bei Eskalationen häufig der Fall, so muss man auch hier immer ein paar Systeme weit fliegen, um zu nächsten Eskalationsstufe zu gelangen. Erste Stufe '''Beschreibungstext: As the bits and pieces from the disintegrated station charge into space, carrying the news of heightened entropy in the universe, your instruments receive an unusual message. It's obviously being transmitted from the Guristas and even though the person on the other end does not introduce himself as such, the special cypher reveals it is indeed theirs. He demands speaking over a secure channel and after you have established one, he continues with sarcastic congratulations on your victory. He then gives you an offer: If you travel to three different locations as he instructs and assassinate the Guristas leaders operating there, he will reward you handsomely. He then gives you coordinates to a location in a "take it or leave it" manner before bidding you farewell and adds that he will contact you after the first target is destroyed. Man landet an einem Beschleunigungstor. Gegner *5 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Abolisher/Eraser/Inferno) *3 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Assassin) *1 Faction Cruiser (Dread Guristas Mortifier) Der Abschuss des Dread Cruisers löst normalerweise die zweite Eskalationsstufe aus; in seiner Beute findet man eine Hundemarke, Faction-Munition, evtl. ein Faction Modul (Dread Guristas Qualität). Wenn man durch das Beschleunigungstor fliegt - was nicht notwendig ist - dann trifft man auf das Wrack eines Geisterschiffs, welches in einer braunen Wolke treibt. Kein Gegner ist anwesend. Zweite Stufe Beschreibungstext: The convoy from which you picked up this transmission seems to have left before you got here. Your systems have down traced their new destination. Man landet wieder an einem Beschleunigungstor. Gegner *4 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Abolisher/Inferno) *3 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Death Sealer/Revolter) *2 Destroyer (Pithior Guerilla/Renegade) *1 Faction Cruiser (Dread Guristas Mortifier) thumb|Gurista Productions Shipment 2 - jenseits des TorsDer Abschuss des Dread Cruisers löst normalerweise die dritte Eskalationsstufe aus; in seiner Beute findet man eine Hundemarke, Faction-Munition, evtl. ein Faction Modul (Dread Guristas Qualität). Wenn man durch das Beschleunigungstor fliegt - was nicht notwendig ist - dann trifft man wieder auf eine braune Wolke, neben der ein funktionsunfähiger Solar-HArvester installiert ist. Kein Gegner ist anwesend. Dritte Stufe Beschreibungstext: No ships here and it looks like the Gurista convoy has managed to slip away again. The only possible clue you have is one further location listed in the flight plan, even though by the looks of it they have abandoned it altogether. Man landet schon wieder an einem Beschleunigungstor. Gegner *3 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Abolisher/Mortifier) *4 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Death Sealer/Revolter) *2 Destroyer (Pithior Supremacist) *1 Faction Cruiser (Dread Guristas Inferno) Der Abschuss des Dread Cruisers löst normalerweise die letzte Eskalationsstufe aus; in seiner Beute findet man eine Hundemarke, Faction-Munition, evtl. ein Faction Modul (Dread Guristas Qualität). Wenn man durch das Beschleunigungstor fliegt - was nicht notwendig ist - dann trifft man auf das Wrack eines Stargates, welches in einer braunen Wolke treibt. Kein Gegner ist anwesend. Vierte Stufe thumb|Gurista Productions Shipment 4Beschreibungstext: No ships here, but it looks like a few ship wrecks have been left behind. You investigate one of them to discover a list of coordinates, one of which is complete and close by. Diese vierte und letzte Eskalationsstufe findet in einem NullSec System statt. Man muss durch ein Beschleunigungstor hindurch. Gegner im ersten Abschnitt *1 Battleship (Pith Obliterator) *5 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Annihilator/Inferno/Mortifier) ''- tw. Jammer'' *3 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Infiltrator/Invader) ''- web/scramble'' Das Beschleunigungstor zum zweiten Abschnitt ist ca. 45 km entfernt. thumb|Gurista Productions Shipment 4 - 2. Abschnitt Gegner im zweiten Abschnitt *4 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Annihilator/Killer/Nullifier) ''- Jammer'' *3 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Assassin/Assaulter) *2 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Demolisher/Plunderer) ''- web/scramble'' *6 Frigates (Pithi Demolisher/Destructor) *1 Faction Cruiser (Dread Gistum Vindicator) Die Eskalation endet mit dem Abschuss des Dread Gistum Vindicators. Dabei erscheint folgendes Popup: This was just a supply station like any other usually associated with the large empires and you wonder who it could have possibly been servicing out here in the middle of nowhere. Surely the Guristas have no need for a complex of this size way out here, or do they? Im Wrack des Dread Gistum Vindicators findet man mit etwas Glück Pithum A-Type Faction-Gegenstände. Kategorie:Guristas Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:LowSec Kategorie:NullSec